Fire Emblem: Rise of Mellenius
by USS-Excalibur414
Summary: War has arisen as a new leader rises to claim the throne of a powerful land. In his efforts for conquest, new heroes have been summoned to help defeat him. Some from the past. Others from another world.


Fire Emblem: Rise of Mellenius

Prologue

The planks of the wood deck creak as a man wearing heavy armor walks across the deck. An aged man wears green armor of a mounted knight. His long silver hair blows in the wind and his pointed goatee sharply contrasts the otherwise wrinkled face. He stares ahead with his brown eyes that were the color of copper. He then approaches a woman who wore similar armor that was a bit heavier with extra layers of metal on the shoulders. Her armor was black and violet. The man speaks in an irritated tone, "What is with this letter? How could someone who has served the King nearly all his life be dishonorably discharged?" The woman had dark brown skin and looks toward the man with her blood red eyes and then says, "Oh... General. Have you not known? The military is under new management." She then approaches him slowly and casually and then strokes an index finger down his goatee, "A movement has started that has been seeded for many years. Our Empire is going to come to a glory no other has ever had before. Hence we need to discharge those who have become soft in their hands." Then a dagger stabs through the plates of the lower torso armor of the man. She then smiles and says, "And don't worry... I... am in charge of the First Armada now... you have been a good mentor... for times of peace." The man chokes and tries to speak but the blade is then twisted in his gut. She then pulls it out hard and the man falls to the floor. Soldiers march in and she then orders, "Toss the body into the ocean! He will be of no further use to the Empire!"

The soldiers nod and say, "Yes ma'am!" The four soldiers then lift the dead General and then bring him to the edge of the deck and toss him overboard. The woman smiles and then speaks under her breath, "Now it begins... the ascension to glory. May the land of Moht'bhag stretch from one corner of the world all the way to the other!" She smiles and then yells, "Raise the Sails! Prepare for Departure!" Men then begin moving about the deck preparing the vessel for departure. One of thousands of wooden warships docked at a harbor.

In the Castle of the Capitol, the throne room was manned with nearly a hundred soldiers and twenty knights. The King leisurely sat on his throne wearing his royal robes. His Queen sat on the floor next to him. A man walks towards them, a man wearing Silver armor with a black cloak over his armor. His hair was a metallic black and his red eyes stare at the King. He then speaks in a low, dark voice, "Morning... my Lord." The King straightens himself up and says, "What is it Mellenius?" Mellenius smirks and then says, "Well, there is good news and bad news I wish to address. The good news... I see a bright future for the people of Moht'bhag, the bad news..." The guards then close all the doors and stand before the doors. Mellenius then smiles and pulls back his hood and then says, "You will not be able to see this future..." The King then says, "HIGH TREASON! You will be executed for this! Seize him!" The soldiers stare at the King. Mellenius then laughs and says, "Oh... I am sorry... but these men are all loyal to me." He then thrusts his hands out and an orb of black fire flies across the room and then an explosion of black fire consumes the King leaving behind only his crown. The Queen who leaped away in time screams seeing her husband was killed before a soldier comes from behind her and slits her throat with the blade of his sword.

Mellenius then smiles and then orders, "Kill everyone of royal blood!" The soldier who killed the queen then says, "Yes... brother!" The soldiers then disperse from the room going through all the other rooms of the castle attacking and slaughtering the royal family and those loyal to the King. Screams and pleas of mercy fill the air. Mellenius walks through the doors that stood behind the throne. Mounted Knights were in formation on the far end of the hallway behind the door. He smirks and laughs hysterically and says, "You think you can stop me? I will paint these walls with your blood!" He then pulls a book out from his cloak and the pages flip and open to a page. He then yells at the top of his voice, "ALCHEMY!" and thrusts his hand forward. The sound of an explosion rips through the room as a pillar of fire ascends from the floor swallowing up the mounted knights. Screams of pain and the cries of horses fill the hallway as they burn alive. The pillar then vanishes with molten metal and blackened bones sprawled across the floor. Mellenius laughs as he walks over what was once knights and horses and then says, "Such a pity! I was hoping for at least some resistance!" He then opens the door and there was a bed with concubines sheltering behind furniture. Mellenius smiles evilly and draws a sword from his side and a dark aura envelopes the blade as he shuts the door behind him and says in a soft, devious tone, "Lets have some fun... ladies..."

Hours passed and every room in the castle had its floors and walls covered with blood and corpses. Mellenius sits on his throne with a lone elf girl sitting by his side with a chain around her neck as she shivers and whimpers in fear. One of the Knights approaches and then reports, "Lord Mellenius! All whom were loyal to King Tyrannus are dead with the exception of that slave. Shall we have her hanged outside the court yard for public display?" Mellenius then frowns and his eyes glow brightly as he says, "NO! She... she is too young to be a concubine of the house of Tyrannus! She is a mere child! She is innocent. I will not have her killed!" The Knight bows and says, "My apologies!" Mellenius then flicks his wrist shooing the Knight away and then says, "Dispose of the bodies... and have my loyal servants clean up the mess. And burn anything that has the emblem of the house of Tyrannus on it." The Knight then salutes and says, "Yes Sire!"

The Knight departs and a woman who was a sage of magic walks and kneels before Mellenius and then says, "My lord. The people have cheered for your ascension! They will follow you to the glory of our new Empire!" Mellenius smiles and then says, "That is great news... is the Naval First Armada prepared?" The sage replies, "If all is well, General Amolina should have seized control by now and should be loading the ships to set sail." Mellenius then speaks, "We cannot afford a margin of error. Send our Wyvern Knights to check to make sure that she has done as planned. Make sure that Commander Corgis knows that if General Mojhar survived that he is to terminate him." The sage smiles and says, "Yes my lord." She then stands up and runs with haste to deliver the orders.

Mellenius rises from the throne and walks towards his right leaving the Elf girl behind at his throne. He walks up marble stairs towards a elevated platform with a door leading outside on top of the main entrance. He pushes the doors open and sees that multitudes have gathered outside the castle. He smiles and then yells to the crowd. "LORD TYRANNUS... HAS FALLEN!" The crowd cheers in applause and whistle in approval. He smiles and then raises his hand into the air with his palm hovering infront of him. "I VOW TO YOU! WE WILL BECOME THE GREATEST EMPIRE TO HAVE WALKED THE EARTH!" They cheer yet again. Mellenius then speaks in a calmer tone but loud enough for them to hear, "For too long we have allowed the weak and ill-suited rulership of Tyrannus and his house to oppress us from our potential! Now that they have been removed from power! I need your support! I need your help! We may rule this continent from sea to sea! But out there..." He then turns his hands towards the harbor that is facing the sea. "... Out there... is a New World! A world that we must unite under one flag... our flag! We need to bring the world together so that no more war will arise. But to do that... I need you to help me! I need your men, your sons, your women, your daughters... to fight with me! We need every hand we can get to help unite this world!" The crowd cheers and flower petals fill the air. Mellenius then says, "Fight with me! And lets reunite all humans as a single nation! A single nation under the Gods!"

As the crowd roars in applause, the winged knights arrive at the docks. A black wyvern descends landing on one of the wooden peirs and flaps its wings before retracting them. Then a man in silver armor with bluish details steps down. He removes his helmet and a dark skinned man with bronze hair is revealed underneath. His sky blue eyes stare at the flagship and he walks towards it carrying his fabled axe. A shaft with a double sided axe head on both ends. The shaft being as long as he is tall. He is greeted by none other than the loyal woman of his fellow army. He smiles and says, "Amolina... nice to see that you have survived." She smirks and says, "Oh dear Corgis... you know that I always use stealth to advance my hand." Corgis nods and says, "Well, now we are no longer to operate under stealth. We are departing immediately. Our orders are to take on our ancient rival... Valm!" Amolina smiles and says, "Lord Mellenius will be proud to hear the news when we beseige Valm." Corgis smiles and then kisses Amolina's left cheek and says, "In due time. First... we make a brief stop at Chon'sin. They are a close neighbor to Valm that has an experienced Navy. If we take on Valm first Chon'sin will burn us to the bottom of the ocean from behind!"

Amolina smiles and gives a brief laugh, "Hahaha... then Chon'sin it is! I'll have the fleet depart by dusk today!" Corgis nods and says, "And I'll be among your fleet to give you a generous help... after all.. a navy does need its air support." Amolina smiles and then says, "Let us shove off then." Corgis then yells, "Hoist the Sails! All men for departure!" Soldiers then march onto the ships. The mutliple decks of the wooden vessels being filled with soldiers. The lower decks filling up to standing room only. The anchors are lifted and men assigned to the ship as crew secure the sails. Then as the wind catches the large sheets of white cloth, the ships are pulled away from the shore. Corgis' wyvern perches itself on the crows nest of the flag ship. And the ships push through the waves of the black water of the sea.

Amolina casually approaches the bow of the ship with Corgis by her side and smiles and then says, "Once this world is under our control. All will chant with us... Long Live Mellenius." Corgis smiles and then says, "Indeed... Long Live Mellenius..." The crew then begin a chant of an ancient war song.

_Cherez more chernoye, na goru zheleza. My idem , chtoby prodvigat'sya nashi serdtsa stali i serebra._

_Daleko za kholmami, daleko, varvary smeyat'sya i bluzhdat'. My postroim sebearmiyu iz zheleza i stali, a my stroim nashi steny s bronzoy i med'yu._

_My vosstat' iz pepla ! Podnimayemsya iz bezdny ! Podnimayemsya na grabezh i podnyat' svoi zhizni !_

_Vpered my idem! Grabit' mir !_  
_Vpered my idem! Szhech' mosty !_  
_Vpered my idem! Chtoby ubit' proklyatykh !_  
_Vpered my idem! Rodit' Otkroveniye !_  
_Vpered my idem! Rodit' novuyu natsiyu !_

The waves crash against the hull as the men sing the verse over and over again. So begins their journey to seek glory and battle. Corgis joins in song watching the never ending see crash againt them with its unrelenting waves of water. The men in the decks below begin to sing as well the very song.


End file.
